


A Friend in Need

by Mr_Bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Derek comforts Stiles while watching FIN, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Stiles wants a Xena movie too, StilesLovesXena, fanboy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bilinski/pseuds/Mr_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret that nobody knows; he is a Xenite. He loves Xena: Warrior Princess and Derek walks in on him crying while he watches the series finale. </p><p>This is a short drabble I wrote for the International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is basically a combination of two of my favorite shows: Teen Wolf and Xena: Warrior Princess. I guess it could kind of be my version of a love letter, I guess? You don't need to have watched either show to really get it.
> 
> This story has only been edited to fix spelling errors and misquotes. 
> 
> I quote the Xena series finale, A Friend in Need, but I make it known when I do.

Derek Hale sat inside his black Camaro outside of Stiles' house as he contemplated his decision to come over. He had called Stiles earlier and all the teen could keep saying between sobs was, "Save your fallen angel, Gabrielle!"

Needless to say, Derek was a tad concerned about the guy, so he immediately got into his car and drove over here. Was Stiles drunk? Did he just take too many Adderal again? He shook his head before he stepped out of the car and made his way to Stiles' front door.

As he made his way into the house, his adrenaline went into overdrive when he heard Stiles shout from upstairs, "No! You don't want to go to Jappa! Go to the land of the Pharaohs like you promised her!"

Derek furrowed his brow in concern as he took the stairs two at a time, worried something may be wrong. Who was Gabrielle and what the hell was Jappa?

He paused at the door as he heard Stiles sob, "No, don't ask about Akemi!"

Derek's eyes flashed blue as he gripped Stiles' bedroom door handle and pushed the door open. He looked around the room, ignoring Stiles' tear streaked startled expression as his wild eyes searched for the threat. When he couldn't find any, his eyes fell onto Stiles. He asked in a low voice, "Stiles...what the hell is going on?"

Stiles softly groaned as he grabbed the remote to his DVD player and paused it, giving his tv a forlorn shake of his head before he turned his attention back to Derek, "What the hell is going on?' Dude, you just barged into my room like a freaking maniac looking like you were about to go all Chuck Norris."

"I thought you were in danger." Derek replied shortly before he shot a glare told the tv, "Is this Gabrielle?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes before he threw himself back into his seat, "Man, shut up! Xena and Gabrielle are about to embark on the biggest mistake ever made in the history of biggest mistakes ever made."

Derek crossed his arms and looked at Stiles with an amused smirk, "And what would that be?"

Stiles shook his head as he aimed the remote at the DVD player and hit the 'PLAY' button. He watched the episode intently as he started to shake his head again.

Derek had to admit, it was rather entertaining to see Stiles so flustered by a tv show. He looked down at Stiles and said, "You know this isn't real, right?"

Stiles' face darkened as he calmly paused the screen again, slowly rose from his seat and turned to face the werewolf with an intense glare, "They may not have existed in real life, Derek Hale, but their love was real! Oh my God, you have no idea what they've been through together! All the campfires, all the baths together, all of their triumphs and tribulations!" 

Stiles paused to calm himself down with a couple of nods before he pointed an accusatory finger at Derek, "The courage and passion they had for each other as they faced all of the danger in the world--it was legendary, Derek. They were soul mates...and they got split apart in the end." He finished in a sorrowful tone.

It was after that speech that Derek found himself sitting beside Stiles watching the remainder of the series finale of Xena. The teen was resting against Derek's arm as he quietly quoted along with the episode, 

"'If I only had thirty seconds to live, this is how I'd want to live them," Stiles quoted through quiet tears, "'looking into your eyes. Always remember, I love you.'" Stiles made a pained gasp as he clenched his fist and brought it to his mouth, "And now she's going off to die!"

Derek had to admit he was starting to feel Stiles' pain as he watched Xena bury her armor and sword before she took hold of some round thing she had (Stiles called it a chakram) and made her way to a battle.

The werewolf raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized Xena was taking on an entire army of archers by herself. As she continued to fight valiantly, screaming out for Gabrielle, Derek watched as scenes flashed across the screen.

Gabrielle's voice was pleading, "'Take me with you; teach me everything you know."'

Xena was saying, "'Even in death, Gabrielle... I will never leave you.'"

His eyes widened when a rather bloodied and arrow-riddled Xena paused in front of a samurai before he decapitated her. He felt intense rage fill surge through him, "What the hell was that?!"

Stiles nodded emphatically as he sniffled, "I know, right?!"

Later on, when Gabrielle was trying to put Xena's ashes in the Fountain of Strength to revive her, Derek growled in frustration when Xena's arm comes into view and gently scoops Gabrielle's hand out of the fountain, "So, she couldn't grab her chakram, but she can touch Gabrielle? I'm so lost."

Stiles shushed Derek with red-rimmed eyes as he watched Xena explain that she had to stay dead. He shook his head, "That Akemi is a lying, evil little woman!"

"'I was thinking of going south, to the land of the Pharaohs,'" Gabrielle said as she looked out at the water from the boat she was currently on, leaving Jappa.

Xena's ghost smiled at Gabrielle, "'Wherever you go; I'm with you.'"

Gabrielle gave Xena a fond smile, "'I knew you'd say that.'" And then the scene faded as Gabrielle sailed off into the sunset, alone.

Stiles wept loudly as he wrapped his arms around Derek's middle, "Ahhh, it's not fair! My heart is broken, Derek! It's hurting beyond words!"

Derek awkwardly petted Stiles' back as he shut off the tv, "It's okay, Stiles. She was with her in spirit."

Stiles groaned before he shook his head into Derek's arm, "It's just so sad!"

"I know; I'm kind of pissed, too." Derek admitted.

Stiles suddenly stopped sobbing and sat up, an evil smile formed on his face before he jumped off of the bed and opened his bedside drawer to pull out a replica of Xena's chakram: a circular blade with a curvy handle in the middle of it, making it resemble a yin-yang symbol. He held it up by his face as he shot Derek a triumphant smile, "Let's go get Universal!"

Derek's smile fell as he asked taken aback, "What?"

"Yeah," Stiles said as he nodded encouragingly before he ushered Derek off of his bed and toward the bedroom door, "There's no way they'd turn down a Xena movie with a werewolf on our side!" He replied with a smile as he pulled the bedroom door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek's relationship was not harmed in the making of this fan fiction.


End file.
